metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Martians
The Martians, also known as Mars People, are alien enemies found on Metal Slug 2, X, 3, 6. Information Metal Slug 2 In Metal Slug 2, the Rebel Army was supported by the Martians but unbeknownst to them, the Martians were only planning to weaken the Earth's military. Revealing their involvement and true intentions at the end of the Final Stage, the Martians betrayed the Rebel Army and abducted Morden. The Rebel Army and the Regular Army allied briefly against the alien menace to rescue the general. Metal Slug X Their role in this game is the same as in Metal Slug 2 except this time around the protagonists come in contact with the Martians as early as the fourth mission. Metal Slug 3 In Metal Slug 3 the Martians captured the Rebel Army's General Morden . Therefore, the rebels allied momentarily with the Regular Army. Metal Slug 6 In Metal Slug 6 the rebel army allied with the Martians again but the Venusians attack the Martians. Metal Slug 7 In Metal Slug 7 they are seen rescuing Morden The Martian Army Martian Soldiers Gray Martian: This Martian is the normal run of the mill Martian army soldier. They fire orange spores that move slowly and homes towards the player. These shots can easily be dispatched with gunfire or melee attacks. Brown Martian: This Martian is an elite soldier and is more difficult to kill than the Gray Martian. Some uses normal Martian guns, while some use captain versions. They usually shoot their spores 3 times in a row. White Martian: This Martian is a Captain and is more powerful than the others. They only carry Captain Martian Spore guns, and shoots 3 times in a row. Their spores are faster and harder to destroy, but however, they can't home onto you at all. Flying Machines Mini-UFO: Mini-UFOs are highly mobile. Their laser projectiles are slow but they attack in groups. UFO: UFOs fire quick bursts of lasers at the enemy instead of slow laser shots. Though they lack the ability to warp around the screen, their incredible movement speed makes up for it. Dai-Manji: Dai-Manji is a larger version of Mini-U.F.O.s, and it has more armor and weapons than Mini-UFOs. It can deploy Mini-UFOs or use beams of electricity to fight its foe. Big Eyes: External forces of the Martians battleship. They fire small green projectiles. They strongly resemble Tie Fighters from the "Star Wars" movie franchise, and the flying Martian War Machines from the 1953 "War of the Worlds" movie. Destroying the red versions will yield the player a bonus item. Rugname: The mother ship where all the Martians are dispatched from. It is very well armored, it possesses the ability to launch an unlimited number of UFOs, and it can fire off a laser will instantly destroy vehicles. Rugname looks very large despite the fact that it is only 140 m. in length and 23 m. in height. It serves the final boss of Metal Slug 2. At the end of the game it is defeated in a scene reminiscent from "Independence Day" where a Rebel Army Pilot flies into it. War Machines Mars Mecha: A giant machine used for ship defense. Fires up to 3 bouncing green bubbles at varying speeds. It also has an antennae reminiscent of the Martian War Machine's death ray from the 1953 "War of the Worlds: movie. Hopper Mecha: A mini-version of the Mars Mecha. Charges towards the player and explode. They attack in huge swarms. Ring Laser Mecha: Attacks with green rings in different combinations. Blue ones are easier to kill, while the red ones are a lot tougher. They appear to be Mars People's brains implanted into a cybernetic body, somewhat similar to the Daleks in the long-running British Science Fiction program "Doctor Who". Trivia - The Martians are based of old 1950 B-movie flicks and some alien movie flicks. - The look of the Martian U.F.O.s are patterned after a traditional Japanese stereotype for U.F.O.s. This style has appeared in many Japanese science Fiction movies and animation. - Mars People have also appeared in the fighting games Neo Geo Battle Coliseum and SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom fighting games. Their fighting moves have been named after paranormal folklore like the Tunguska Blast of 1909 and the 1947 Roswell incident. Category:Factions